Sacrifice
by Author.Pendragging
Summary: While out on a picnic Merlin, Arthur and Gwen are attacked by- tree people?


"Arrrrrthur!"

"What is it Merlin!"

"Why do I have to carry everything?"

"Because you're a servant Merlin." "And you're a clot-pole" Merlin mumbled. "I heard that." "You were meant to your prat-ness" Merlin replied. "Boys, boys, boys quit it." Gwen placated while trying to smother a smile. "Is here good?" Merlin asked tiredly. "Perfect Merlin, thank you." "You're welcome Gwen!" Merlin replied with a goofy smile.

After Merlin finished setting up, Gwen and Arthur sat down and began to eat their weekly picnic. Then, suddenly, something whistled through the trees and struck Gwen in the neck. A dart. Her eyes went wide then rolled back into her head and she slumped into Arthur. "Gwen!" Arthur shouted catching her and laying her softly on the blanket. He then preceded to pull his sword from its sheath.

Then from the forest came at least a dozen - trees? Yep this is officially the most crazy thing they have ever seen. Running, bow wielding, talking trees. "Merlin get Gwen out of here!" Arthur shouted. "I won't leave you!" Merlin shouted back. "Idiot!" Arthur growled. But before he could argue further the tree people were upon them.

Arthur began chopping off limbs but they kept growing back. Merlin knew they would all die unless he revealed his secret. In front of Arthur. What if this ruins everything! Merlin hesitated. And in that second Arthur was grazed by an arrow. It's now or never.

"Arthur I need to tell you something." "Merlin! I already know you wear dresses, but now is not the time!" "What?! No that's not- I have never- you know what, never mind. Just stand back." Arthur looked incredulous but for once did as he was told. The look in Merlin's eyes told him not to argue.

Merlin stepped toward the tree people. Arthur went to protect him, but then Merlin raised his arms mumbled some incoherent words and then his eyes glowed an unnatural color and the tree people turned to dust.

Did he just do- no he couldn't have. Not sweet, innocent Merlin. Arthur was sure he had to be hallucinating. "What did you just do?" Arthur asked, even though he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer. Merlin became very interested with the dirt and muttered, "I think it's obvious sire." "You saved me." Arthur stated dumbly. "Wouldn't be the first time." Merlin whispered. Not intending for Arthur to hear. But he did. "What!?" Arthur gasped. Merlin's gaze snapped up to Arthur's. "Well, um... I have used that"-he gestures to the piles of tree dust.- "to save your life... and Camelot... on multiple occasions." Merlin looked sheepish. Arthur just stared at Merlin dumbfounded.

Arthur opened his mouth, hesitated, and then asked in a voice barely above a whisper, "Just how powerful are you?" Merlin looked startled for a second then answered in a hesitant but strong voice "The most powerful to ever walk the Earth." Arthur lost all signs of seriousness and snorted. "You!?" He asked incredulously. "more like the most clumsy to ever walk the Earth."

Merlin glared sharply at Arthur. "Are you kidding me?!" He exclaimed. "after everything I have done for you, you finally know now so I'm done being stepped on."(By this point Gwen was completely forgotten about and still unconscious) Merlin took a deep breath and started ranting.

"I have offered my life for you, been shot by fireballs, brainwashed, beaten, poisoned, hit by a mace, and the list goes on." For every statement Arthur's face goes whiter and Merlin's redder. "I have killed for you, lost the love of my life and my father and never got to mourn, lost two of my best friends, and saved your life more times then I care to remember. I killed Nimueh, I defeated Cornelius Sigan, I am the last Dragon Lord, I have been to the crystal caves, and I hold the power to wield the cup of life." Merlin finally gulped in air and then said in a breathy whisper, "and that's barely scratching the surface."

After Merlin's rant they both slumped to the ground. "Have you really done all those things?" Arthur asked. "And more," Merlin answered. Then Merlin's eyes watered and he looked down once more. "Are you going to have me executed?" he asked brokenly. Arthur felt physically sick at the thought and shook is head, too tired for words. Merlin looked relieved.

"Did you really lose your father and the love of your life? A Dragon Lord? Seriously?!" "Freya" Merlin whispered. "She was a Druid girl. Captured by a bounty hunter and brought to Camelot. I helped her escape, stole her a dress and took your food.- recognition dawned on Arthur's face- We fell in love, and we're going to run away together.-Arthur looked shocked that he almost lost Merlin- But she was cursed to turn into a beast every night by the mother of a man she killed in self defense, even the druids sent her away in fear. She was found and transformed and mortally wounded.-both Arthur and Merlin were close to tears for different reasons- I took her to a lake like the one we wanted to live by and held her while she died, then I put her in a boat and sent her off on the lake and set her on fire." "I'm sorry," Arthur said even though THAT didn't even begin to scratch the surface. " I forgave you long ago. And she's actually the lady of the lake now, the guardian of Avalon." Arthur, for the umpteenth time that day, was dumbfounded.

"And your father?" Arthur questions. Merlins sighs and then replies. "He was Balinore." Arthur's face crumbles. "Oh Merlin! I'm so sorry! I told you no man was worth you tears and he was your father!" "You didn't know" "That doesn't make it ok! You have always been there for me and I never was for you!" "Arthur. You were always there for me. You gave me the strength to do everything I've done. I've done this all for you and for the kingdom you will build"

Arthur stares at Merlin for a few moments without saying anything. Their comfortable silence is broken with a moan from the forgotten Gwen. Arthur lurches towards her "Guinevere!" As she comes to, Arthur turns once more to Merlin. "Thank you for everything. My friend. I have no idea how to thank you for everything- for all of your sacrifices." Merlin smiles. "I never wanted thanks. I only ever wanted to keep you and Gwen, our friends and all of Camelot safe." Arthur snorts. "Is that all?" "Yah. That's all" "Thank you for everything old friend."


End file.
